Queen
by Kakashi-is-my-daddy
Summary: This is the story of Naruko Uzumaki an eleven year old girl with a few tricks up her sleeve and has a dream of being Queen! (Also can see ghosts! whats up with that?) Hiatus cause I'm a lazy
1. One Day I Will Rule

It was a cold night all those years ago, here in Konoha, one of the few we had, it was october 10th, about twelve years ago. It was a above average night, raining too, raining doesn't usually happen in Konoha but when it does it usually means something bad is going to happen. And something bad did happen, many lives were lost that day, and they all blame me for being the host of their nightmares, I was supposed to be seen as a hero but it wasn't to be. I am Naruko Uzumaki host of Kyuubi, the king of demons and this my life and all my adventures.

* * *

The air tickles my cheeks as I run away from an angry civilian, I was apparently stealing candy from his shoe store, stupid right? The stupid villagers always looking for an excuse for giving me a bad time, like really, CANDY from a SHOE STORE likely story. Anyway I ran around the corner when I finally manage to get rid of that damn civilian and take a breather dusting myself off" geese that guy is selling some shitty shoes" I mumble patting a shoe mark that was now imprinted an my jumper, the guy threw shoes at me, SHOES!

And at that moment my best friend decides to show up.

"Hey Naruko" comes the cheerful voice of Kushina, Kushina is a beautiful red haired woman that was the age of 35 although she looked as young as the day she died, oh did I forget to mention she is dead and I can see ghost. Well if I didn't... I can see ghost yay.

I don't usually talk to ghost unless they talk to me and all they really ask for is help to pass on or something but Kushina came up to me when I was still a baby she looked after me in the orphanage telling me if it was ok or not, she saved my life at least a hundred times, she is my everything, best friend, mom and sensei all wrapped into one, she was my everything .

_But I didn't know the half of it... I didn't know she was my actual mum..._

I gave her a hug and looked up at her, she being two heads taller than me, "why aren't you at the academy Naruko? You know Iruka will be worried." I groan in dismay "But Kushinaaa," I droan "I already know everything that they're teaching at the academy!" But of course my reasoning wasn't good enough because she immediately argues back "Well Naruko if you know everything why are you dead last? Oh yeah it's because YOU NEVER GO TO CLASS!" I shudder Kushina can be scary! "Fine, fine I'll go back to the academy."

I make my way to the academy walking down street after street I turn a corner when something landed in front of me bringing up a cloud of smoke, it was my teacher, Iruka.

"NARUKO" Iruka yells "WHY AREN'T YOU IN CLASS BECAUSE ACCORDING TO MY WATCH SCHOOL DOESN'T END FOR ANOTHER 3 HOURS!" I wince slightly at his loudness and rub my ears to stop the ringing.

"I was on my way Iruka." I say as I point my finger to the academy which was less than 30 feet away from where we stand. "Do you honestly think I would walk past the academy if I was trying to skip class." I dead pan.

Iruka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly then realized "YOU SHOULD OF BEEN IN CLASS ANYWAY!" He had a point there.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into his class as Kushina giggled, I glared back at her and mouthed 'I will get my revenge'.

Iruka finally let go of me as we reached the classroom. Lots of the kids laughed at me when I was scolded about skipping out on class again.

I slowly stood up dusted my now dusty bottom (I fell on the floor when Iruka let go if me) and took a seat behind Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sasuke Uchiha**: _Most popular boy in school, heir of his clan, has a fan club and is currently top of the class, I could wipe the floor with him but that's beside the point. Me and Sasuke are bitter rivals and I hate/love him with passion but whoever hates/loves Sasuke faces the wrath of the _**Fangils. **_Sadly kushina__ loves him (like a mom) and says he's just misunderstood and just needs love... She also screams out 'BELIEVE IT' whenever she talks about Sasuke. But goddamn I love him too. He is a prince. Nobody needs to know that though._

To my left were the leaders of the Sasuke fan club, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

_**Sakura and Ino:** Two kunoichi that want to be kunoichi because Sasuke wants to be a shinobi, Ino is current heir for the Yamanaka clan so she would probably have to be in the academy anyway but Sakura well her mom is a farely wealthy women working in the fashion industry and her dad is a writer, he wrights small novels about fantasy, her dad also use to be a genin but quit his job as a shinobi when unable to become a higher rank, Sakura shouldn't have even been let into the academy. Sakura and Ino were best frenimies, they were besties that loved to hate each other because of one egotistical/misunderstood guy._

They glare at me in synch because of my hatred/love for Sasuke as I roll my eyes as I glance around Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino were the other boys that were relevant in the plot, they all had there own way but all found good company in themselves, except Choji, he found companionship with his chips.

My eyes actually look at the front of the class room to see Mizuki glaring at me, he was onto me. But it was kinda my fault considering he saw me walk up a cliff when I decided to hang him from the fourth hokages nose, and put a Justu on him that made his speech louder... and that he could only say/scream was 'I'm a piece of snot!'.

It was totally worth it though! Plus he never dibber dobbed!

Anyway I knew Mizuki wouldn't say anything because he knows I could kill him before he even had time to think. So to reward his glare I stuck my tongue out along with a matching middle finger. Mizuki snickered but backed off. He knew now that I was here I would rule... I had all the boys (beside Sasuke(sad face)) wrapped around my finger... And the boys outnumbered the girls 2 to 1 I am queen of academy and hopefully one day... Konoha.

I myself am not a big fan of Konoha but according to Kushina Konoha has potential and the people just need someone who can push them forward instead of drag them back, according to Kushina I was perfect for the job and I believe her. I also believe that I can help Sasuke get that stick out of his ass.

* * *

_**Note:** Minato's soul was sealed into the shinigami so he was never reincarnated into a spiritual being and Kushina likes Uchiha's cause of her friendship with Mikoto and Kushina may or may not know **the truth.**_

**!IMPORTANT!**

**I don't know what the pairing should be. I can't decide if Naruko should end up with either:**

** Sasuke (I want them to atleast be good friends)**

**Gaara **

**Shikamaru**

**Neji**

**or someone else but NO Kakashi he has someone already**

**JA NE!**


	2. Maybe I Miss You

**So far each Shino , Itachi and Gaara all have one vote and Shikamaru is in the lead with 2 votes so keep voting!**

.

* * *

.

(**Normal Pov**)

For the rest of the day Naruko spent being pampered by her fanboys, Kiba was as always leading them, doing her bidding, right now he was giving her a shoulder rub.

She looked like a spoiled brat as she smiled and talked to the boys with such ease that the other girls were jealous, but Naruko only did this so she would have popularity, it makes things more bearable at school, Kushina had 'bad memories' from the academy so she never accompanied Naruko into the academy.

* * *

The final bell for school rung as everyone filed out, Naruko was politely denying all the boys offers to date her, Naruko was waving to them apologizing to them waving her hand at them in a nice sort of gesture.

Once she waved off all the boys Kushina finally showed up.

"Was school fun, Nana-Chan!" Naruko growled hating the Nic-name Kushina just loved to use.

"Oh school was so fun! Kushi-Chan I am being serious right now, but, well a, like a space ship came and gave sensei a wedgie! It was amazing!" Naruko said using the Nic-name she liked to give Kushina.

"so school was boring and you felt like giving your sensei a wedgie." Kushina said decoding what Naruko's answer really meant, she of course was answered with a look that said.

'Duh' "Iruka-Sensei had to go on a mission and we just had Mizuki-teme"

Kushina gave her a look of sympathy and understanding she knew this teacher didn't Naruko and did whatever he could to make Naruko's life miserable.

* * *

Naruko walked towards the hokage tower, Kushina following behind a few inches of the ground. Naruko was going to do something she needs to do.

She has been keeping her power and strength a secret from the hokage and she needed to tell him... In the most dramatic way possible.

She also needed to tell him Mizuki was changing her results so she appeared dumber than everyone else.

* * *

When Naruko finally made it to the hokage tower she walked straight past the secretary that was trying to stop her and surprised the guards at the bottom of the stairs by shun-shinning straight past them and reappearing in front of the doors to the hokages office.

With a gentle knock and a call from the other side saying she could enter she went inside.

"Naruko-chan! What a surprise I wasn't expecting to see you." The 3rd hokage said and was answered with a look from naruto that said 'cut the crap'.

"Okay Naruko... How did you get past the guards?" hokage gave her a look and Naruko put on a smile and gave him a fixed truth.

" I have been training in secret and am already atleast chunin rank, and I am practically a human lie detector." Naruko spoke in a calm voice with a look of relaxation on her face and added "Mizuki also sabotages my work and says I am Kyuubi's slut"

The hokage however had a look as if she just told him she was engaged to an S-rank missing nin and planning on having his child. (Wink wink)

The hokage finally fell out of his stupor about a minute later and let out a loud "**WHAT**!".

It was then Naruko took her leave and left the hokage office via shunshin.

When Naruko was alone (and by alone I mean with no living humans) Kushina finally asked "was it necessary to lie about your skill level, He is hokage would will need to know eventually and Mizuki never called you ,Kyuubi slut he is afraid of you Naruko, remember."

Naruko shrugged, "I said I would give him the fixed truth didn't I?"

Kushina sighed and left Naruko to be by herself. Though Naruko and Kushina are best friends, Naruko needs to be with the living so Naruko sets off to the park and Kushina goes to wherever she goes when alone.

* * *

(**With Kushina**)

"Hello Honey" Kushina said as her pale blue and transparent hand gently slid along the cold stone which was the grave of the 4th hokage.

"our child is amazing" Kushina said to the stone in a quiet voice then smiled.

"she could probably whip your ass if you were here..." Kushina's eyes dulled a little.

"I wish you would of let me seal the demon into myself ..." Kushina paused reading the words on the grave stone.

_Minato Namikaze, Hero of the leaf, the yellow flash, the one who sacrificed his life for the village..._

There was a space to break off from the first part that read.

_R.I.P Minato Namikaze the one who sacrificed the himself to the shinigami for the village._

'For a village that treats our daughter like shit and doesn't even deserve to be a great ninja village.' Kushina added in her head.

"Minato... If only you didn't make that stupid deal with the death god. Our daughter can see ghost. She would of had a father and a mother, she could of seen me anyway,"

Kushina brushed a tear from her face. "She needs a parent"

Kushina hated herself so much. She questions her decision so much but she couldn't tell Naruko.

"She needs a good parent that's not scared to tell her they love her"

"She needs someone to guide her, help her fix the village. Someone that won't pass away when she is finally happy."

Kushina needed someone to comfort her, to tell her it was okay... but she doesn't have someone like that, she has to face it on her own.

Kushina put on a strong face.

She then fell to the ground sobbing, she missed her husband.

* * *

(**With Naruko**)

It was a nice day, bird chirping, bees a buzz, flowers were a bloom and all she could do was sit on a park bench twirling a kunai she had found in a bush when in a training ground.

Naruko liked training grounds, "free" weapons just laying around (wink).

"Sup Princess" came the calm voice of none other than the arrogant Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruko smiled before standing and bowing. "Prince Sasuke" Naruko leaned into him hand on his chest her delicate fingers sliding down his chest. She suddenly brought a hand down and slapped Sasuke's ass.

"argh" Sasuke groaned " did you have to do that, princess?"

Naruko and Sasuke gave each other a nod before heading separate ways to there houses.

Naruko is slowly getting that stick out of his ass.

* * *

(Kushina and Naruko)

Naruko walked into her living room to see Kushina already occupying the entire couch. Just because she was a ghost it didn't mean she couldn't be as couch hog.

Naruko looked at Kushina and sighed.

"Really?"

"BELIEVE IT!"

Naruko headed to her room grumbling about stupid catch phrases and hot headed red heads before slumping down on her bed and falling asleep, she had great dreams about sleeping.

* * *

**A/N I have a few ideas for this story and ways that her ability to see ghost can help her but I don't know how I could end the story if I went with any of the ideas and this story will take a long time because I don't want it to have a shitty ending like some fan fictions have. **

**Please vote for who you want Naruko to be with so far shikamaru is winning and I just want to make it clear now...NO YURI!**

**anyway that's it for this chapter JA NE!**

**and I am a big fan of John Green... Just a heads up**


	3. Forever Means For Now and Always

OH MY GOD ITS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED THIS I THOUGHT I ONLY UPDATED THIS LIKE 2 MONTHS AGO BUT ITS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR OH MY LORD I AM A FOOL! **BUT** good news, in the last 10 or so months I have come to a realisation... I'm bisexual and YURI is now okay because booby's hehehe... but this will still most likely be a straight pairing but idk what you guys like so the choice is yours in a mass!

* * *

_The morning was anew the sun has reset and it was time to get up. All was at piece in Konoha no shouting no fighting, nothing could go wrong for all those who live here, nothing at all..._

_"**NO YOU DEMON I SHALL NOT GET UP THE WORLD IS AT PIECE SO I SHALL SLEEP! LET ME REST YOU BLUE MASS OF SPIRIT SHIT!**"_

_For all those that who live without the ability to see infamous pranksters who are now ghosts..._

**~)(~**

"Rise and shine Nana-chan its sunrise!" that cheerful voice of the now deceased red-head sailed smoothly into my ears. While every morning is good with Kushina's upbeat ways and her joyful encouragement it is not a good morning when you have to wake up to the sunrise that happens to be 4:43 am in the morning during a Konoha summer.

Rolling onto my back my eyes matched with black bags saying that they wanted more sleep I look up at her transparent figure and give her a heart warming glare "How could you" my voice cracked in all its morning glory. Never been one to wake up early or to care that much I shut my eyes again waiting for a reply no matter what it may appear I was doing.

"I have decided you need to stop being a lazy shit"

Not what I was expecting to hear my eyes snapped open "what?"

"You constantly laze around and spend your days as you please, yes your a strong girl but the most exercise you get now is when you run from angry civilians! There is only one way to solve your problem! Training!" This was reasonable enough, I have been slacking off lately and it's about time I started training hard again. "Okay what will you have me do?"

"Train."

"Le gasp!"

"Your reaction was so slow Nana-chan you gotta get faster! You got two hours to run and I'll try to find you within the third hour and we will return back here in the fourth hour, if you somehow manage to hide from me return when the fourth hour starts." I was about to ask her how I could possibly get back here if it took me 2 hours to get to my destination but I couldn't question it because "Run!"  
Sprinting as fast as I could out of my apartment I ran into the distance that woman could be scary at times and I just have to do what she says and right now I shall run because it's 4:45 am in the morning and I'm in my bright orange pyjamas and I have to hide.

Running was never my storage point so this should be good training but I'm confused to why she added the hiding part. I'm amazing at stealth I could hide from her for days at a time. I slowed my pace until I was walking, what was it Kushina always told me? oh yeah, don't just look outside the box break a hole in the box and declare it as your bitch!

So what else does she want me to do? I look to my left and see a gate... oh yes.

putting on a slight henge to change my appearance to some average ninja a saunter over to the gate. Than I run like hell through the gate outside the village and make a 120 degree angle change and run along side Konoha's great wall. Judging from the sun I still had over and hour and forty five minutes until Kushina starts looking for me so I decide to run along side the outer wall of Konoha until times up.

Now in my normal form I puff all sweaty Kushina will start looking in about 10 minutes so I use this time to clean myself off I look behind myself.

Biggest mistake of my life because no boy should wear something that skin tight and no human should wear something so green. Although I can't really talk considering my orange pyjamas and the fact Im running bare foot in my pyjamas outside of the village.

"HELLO THERE MY YOUTHFUL BUTTERFLY MY NAME IS ROCK LEE! I AM ON MY EARLY MORNING RUN AND IT SEEMS YOU ARE TOO! CARE TO MAKE COMPANIONSHIP WITH YOU WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Rock Lee hmm, I remember him! he graduated a few months ago! He's still as weird as I remember him. He can't say acquaintance so he calls everyone a companion which is kind of sweet but I never really got to know him I only know this much because he's so loud. I may as well tell him the truth he seems nice enough. Strange but nice.

"Names Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruko. I don't mind if you call me by my first name or last, it is nice to meet you." now that's were a normal person would finish their intro but I'm incredibly blunt. "Do you have any idea how unflatteringly tight your outfit is?" That is were I finish.

"Nice to meet you Naruko-san. Why yes I'm aware that this spandex of mine is tight but it helps me train! Its stretchy and it's thin so it allows me to train longer without sweating as much!" He has a few valid points but so do I! "That spandex is only as thin as a wooden coat you can just go shirtless because someone who trains could easily go without shirt and its is a part of endurance to deal with the weather, also pants or shorts are much more efficient because you can hide more weapons in slightly looser clothing" my voice raises gradually as I say in a dominating voice "That outfit is also way to recognisable in all the wrong ways! As soon as you become strong enough anyone that knows anything will immediately recognise you due to that outfit! Also it draws way to much attention to you from the distending crowd! instead of looking like a proud shinobi of the leaf you look like a loon who's took one to many hits to the head instead of someone to respect because they fight to protect this village!"

He looked at me as if he'd seen the world in a whole new light, "You my youthful friend are right! This outfit which I thought was youthful was just a sham! I shall go shirtless and aspire to be youthful!" he grabbed my hand and bowed on one knee "Thank you I shall aspire to be like other ninja and be respected in the most youthful way! A proper ninja of the leaf! Proving even though I don't have chakra like all the other shinobi I can still be a splendid ninja! I'll make my parents proud and happy they can watch me from the sidelines!" he stands and turns away striking a pose as he finishes his youthful monologue.

Thats when I noticed two very transparent figures standing off to the side, they both looked so proud. They had black hair, the woman had slightly rounder eyes and the man had a bowl hair cut. If I strained my ears I could hear chuckling and a whisper mixed in with the chuckles saying maybe their son will get some fashion sense at last.

"Your an orphan too, aren't you Lee-kun..." he turned to me with widened eyes not expecting that to come out of my mouth which I could understand considering he just said he can't use chakra and he will now go shirtless... But while it is my dream to be a well respected queen I am not heartless and this boy is stunning me.

If I had to imagine something truly horrible I would probably imagine having my chakra sealed and not having anyone, not having Kushina. When everyone else has the ability to use chakra and that someone else can see my parents watching on the side lines while I am completely unaware. But this boy must of done well considering all thats left of his parents are two very happy ghosts who are on the verge of passing on. Without thinking I spoke while looking in the direction of the two deceased parents "You must be a very splendid ninja already Lee I can tell, they are so happy of what you have become"

"How do you know?"

"Can't you here it? Thats the sound of happiness"

I hear the happiness in their voices as they talk about what their son must be thinking. The nature around Lee and I smoothens their voices along with the muffled sounds of the city waking up on the other side of the wall the chime of a bell sounds slowly as I look back at him. Shadows cover his eyes as tracks of water roll down his face.

"I can hear it." And to my joy and sadness the two ghosts which are Lee's parents slowly fade to nothing as they pass on. Most Parents that don't pass on immediately stay until their child has grown up and make sure their child knows they are proud.

There son knew they were proud, and in the last 30 seconds this child grew up. Tears spring into my eyes as I hug him, he responds to my hug immediately. We both sob into each others arms for a while. "Whats your story Lee?" he looks down into my swollen eyes through his own puffy ones. " No one wanted me"

* * *

"I was all alone, my mother died in the Kyubi attack and my father who wasn't a ninja had troubles with his chakra too died because of it. No one wants a '_broken child_' who will just die one day"

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Put him in with the demon we'll kick that thing out soon enough anyway, these two will __probably get along anyway considering they are both bloody space wasters"_

_"Hello, my name is Rock Lee, no one wants to adopt me so I'm here with you now"_

_"Rock Lee?"_

_"Thats me."_

_"Can I call you Rocky?"_

_"Sure if I can call you something."_

_"Okay just don't call me demon."_

_"Whats your name then?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Then I'll call you Nana, Nana and Rocky friends forever!"_

_"What does forever mean."_

_"It means until we part, thats how daddy used it."_

* * *

"oh my god it's you, Rocky!" I squeezed him with all my might it was my Rocky, he's changed so much! He's grown up!

"Nana!" we hugged for a while until he spoke again. "Turns out forever might really mean forever Nana"

**~)(~ Kushina ~)(~**

Now this is rather unexpected, to think I leave her alone for what 2 hours and 48 minutes and I find her talking to a boy like they're best mates, I walk behind my sweet little Naruko ready to surprise her since I caught her with a boy, and a strange one at that who would've thought there would of been a mini-Gai running around all this time. Hmph who knew? I was leaning right behind her now when I heard the boy speak.

"I can't believe we found each other Nana" As soon as those words registered I realised just who this boy was. This was lil' Rocky. God this child brings back a lot of memories and a lot of heart break. 'This child was Naruko's first friend... I can't believe after all these years of separation they finally reunite'

I'll let them be...

* * *

"Hey Nana-chan"

"You didn't even try to find me did you" That girl just assuming I did nothing and didn't go looking for her. "No, I found you, good job of breaking the box and its nice you found Rocky." She grinned sheepishly. "You saw that?" what? her reuniting with the first human who was ever nice to her? "or did you do something besides give him a hug Nana-chan~?"

"No." well I guess not.

"You have school now." and with that she nodded and left, what an eager learner.

_It wasn't until after academy was over I discovered she ditched to go train with her Rocky._

"I'll let it slide just this once."

* * *

**Hehe I'm not that good at changing scenarios so I guess I'll end it here and try to get better as the story goes...**

**What do you think about Lee and Nana-chan? I'm totally fine with that pairing too ****ya'know, I find the thought of thisNaruko interacting with Team Gai quite humorous in fact.**

**I bid you a bye bye, REVIEW for more chapters cause the more love the more inspiration!**

**ALSO PAT ON THE BACK FOR ME LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN EVER YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


End file.
